Posioned Tea
by ChesirexKittyxCat
Summary: This is Alice. Alice says hi. And this is what happens when 2 Cheshire Cats come by. Poem/One-Shot Kaoru/OC/Hikaru?


Poisoned Tea

Summary: This is Alice. Alice says hi. And this is what happens when 2 Cheshire Cats come by. Poem/One-Shot Kaoru/OC/Hikaru?  
>Rating: Rated T For Tea (I Feel So Clever! XD)<p>

Disclaimer: All I Own Is This Poem/Story And Alice. Lewis Carroll Owns The Cheshire Cat (My Name Is CHESIRE–No Second H-XKITTYXCAT) And OHSHC/Hikaru & Kaoru Belongs To Its Respectable Owners.

What The Radio Says: Glitter In The Air By Pink

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
>Cheshire Cats, Cheshire Cats<br>Smiling so widely  
>You snicker as the souls of girls break<br>Because of the poison tea you give them  
>You grin as you set the cup on the saucer<br>Laughing as they watch the antidote just out of their grasps  
>In YOUR hands<br>You break their hearts  
>Keeping a shard or two so you won't be lonely<br>"There's only two types of people in the world;"  
>"<strong>Them<strong> and **us**."

The year before the caterpillars goes into the cocoon  
>The last day as a caterpillar<br>The year before the King comes to his kingdom  
>The last day before become princes<br>The year before the twin jesters change  
>The last day before the summer of boredom ensues<br>But not now.  
>They're still the same.<p>

The jesters come in to their kingdom one day  
>The day before the summer of boredom<br>Boredom is all that awaits  
>The thought depresses them<br>But finding in-between their desks  
>Is a letter<br>Written with to address  
>No recipient<br>Vague and messy handwriting  
>While the girl spills out her love<br>To one of the twins

But which one is the note to?

Might be fun, one says  
>Nothing better to do, the other agrees<br>Hiding their hidden smirks  
>They aren't cruel.<br>The girls are.  
>And Alice is one of the girls.<br>So they'll poison her tea  
>And keep her heart's shards<br>To keep from feeling too lonely in the world of "Us"

The jesters watch from their tower  
>To the girl with copper eyes<br>She's dressed in a yellow sundress  
>With an eager smile on her face<br>The twins frown at each other  
>Not much to look at<br>Her hair looked like a helmet  
>She had no chest<br>Her sunflower theme disgusted them  
>(Flower-power was last centaury)<br>Her headband was ironic  
>Her Cheeto-colored freckles were obnoxious<br>And she was rocking back and forth on her heels  
>Ignorant<br>Naïve  
>Annoying.<br>This is Alice.  
>Alice says hi.<br>And this is what happens when 2 Cheshire Cats come by.

Eeinie, Meanie, Minie, Moe  
>Which twin will she choose?<br>One Cat hides behind the trees  
>The other is in front of Alice's face<br>If she hollers, don't let go  
>If she cries, don't stop<br>If she runs, don't run after her  
>Break her heart<br>She'll leave some shards.

Cheshire Cats, Cheshire Cats  
>Had Alice over for tea<br>Snickering as they sip their tea  
>Poisoned Alice's tea is<br>Break her heart  
>Because they aren't cruel<br>The girls are  
>Choosing one<br>And then saying yes to the brother  
>They aren't cruel<br>The girls are  
>Alice is.<p>

"You got our desks confused"  
>Liar<br>"But thing is, Kaoru already has someone he likes"  
>Smiling widely, nodding, how can she not understand?<br>How can _he_ not understand?  
>Because guessing who<br>Is lying too  
>"But…"<br>He steps closer, she just smiles, she just rocks back and forth  
>He's too close for comfort<br>So she hops back, but her expression reveals nothing  
>Shows nothing<br>"_I_ like you, so won't you have me instead?"  
>Another step closer<br>Another smile  
>Another rock<br>Too close  
>Hop back<br>"We ARE twins, so we're, like, the same, right?"  
>She giggles as she hops back, she's against the wall now<br>So ignorant is she  
>But he's a liar,<br>Liar,  
>Pants on fire<br>But sorry  
>No water to flush it out<p>

Her voice is like a siren when she answers  
>You can barely hear what she's saying<br>Because her voice is like a symphony  
>Drawing out that deception<br>From male or female  
>For revenge or love<br>With poisoned tea or polluted water  
>Is still deception<br>But you cannot hear what she speaks  
>When she uses her voice<br>Because it's like a song you love  
>That you keep pressing 'Replay' for<p>

The obscure jester cannot think  
>He just hides<br>And is in the siren's trance  
>The visible jester<br>Is alone

I can see you Cheshire Cat,  
>I no longer care for the invisible Cheshire Cat<br>For we are playing cat and mouse  
>Trapped in the void of this endless game<br>This life of ours' will never be the same  
>Because Alice met you<br>And you met Alice  
>It's a dangerous game, full of risks and chance<br>Seems predictable, but that's just 'cause  
>You haven't played with Alice before<br>And Cheshire Cat, Cheshire Cat  
>You do not realize<br>That you are now the mouse

Alice's back is against the wall  
>The visible Cheshire Cat is too close<br>He might see the cracks in her mask  
>He's asking again<br>He's trying to get an answer again  
>He's trying to trick her again<br>Again and again  
>Same old game<br>Alice is bored  
>She wants some fun before the summer of boredom<p>

She flicks his forehead  
>Giggling<br>Pretending to be who she is not  
>Arresting the police officer for doing the same crime<br>Because she can see  
>The skull and crossbones etched into her teacup<br>She isn't blind

"Sorry _Hikaru_~"  
>The jester is frozen<br>His lips inches away from her grinning lips  
>Wearing a smile like the <em>real <em>Cheshire Cat  
>Because she knows she figured out the puzzle<br>"I have to move to America tomorrow"  
>Disappearing without a trace<br>Like the _real_ Cheshire Cat  
>"And, besides, I don't date liars"<br>It doesn't matter if she's a hypocrite  
>Alice the Cheshire Cat<br>Can be whoever she wants to be  
>And disappear into the mist<br>The jester is frozen now along with his twin  
>And Alice has no intention of thawing them out<p>

The twins come to  
>They are still Cheshire Cats<br>Still jesters  
>But they know they are cheap knock-offs<br>The real Cheshire Cat,  
>The real jester<br>A true wild-card always at their best  
>They have so much to learn<br>But all pros start as beginners  
>Except Alice<br>Because she's born this way  
>And the author of this tale, of the world, God, makes no mistakes<br>But the twins come to  
>Hikaru and Kaoru<br>Only to find the Cat  
>Has disappeared<br>Because she _isn't_ a knock-off  
>She's the real thing<br>And cats have claws  
>And sharp grinning teeth<p>

Never again shall they see her  
>Their heads draped down like defeated nations' flags<br>Because Alice is the conquer of them all  
>Queen of the hill<br>The school  
>The world<br>The world of "Them"  
>And now<br>The world of "Us"  
>Because she trespassed and won the game of chance<br>The game of cat and mouse

Alice sets down her teacup  
>Thanks the pale faced Cheshire Cats for the tea<br>And leaves them, forcing them to watch with dieing eyes  
>As she flicks the antidote between her fingers<br>And she isn't coming back  
>Because a Cheshire Cat<br>Disappears into the shadows  
>And doesn't return<br>Ever 


End file.
